


Asylum

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Asylum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky





	

Leonard Snart carefully picked his way through the halls of the mental asylum. Sitting by the bay windows was the man he was here to visit. Barry Allen, the man who had torn himself apart trying to save everyone. Leonard made sure the waverider always was able to bring him here each week to visit Barry. He didn’t speak anymore nor did he acknowledge that time passed. He looked just as young as the day Leonard had first fought with him even though it had been fifty years.   
“Hey there Scarlet, I came back like I said I would.” Leonard said sitting down on the bench beside Barry. Barry didn’t even blink he just simply stared off out the window completely lost in his own little world. It hurt Leonard to see the man brought so low. Lacking the life he had once oozed.   
“I found it Scarlet. I’m here to finally set you free.” He murmured pulling a syringe out of his coat pocket. It was an untraceable poison from a time far in the future. It would finally put Barry out of the suffering he was no doubt in. It wasn’t like anyone came and visited him anymore, Mrs. West had moved to Coast City, Mrs. Snow had gone with Mr. Ramon to Star City and Detective West had died of old age many years ago. Barry Allen had been forgotten by everyone but him. Gently, he slipped the needle into Barry’s IV drip and watched as Barry drifted off into sleep. He waited a moment before pressing a fluttering kiss to Barry’s temple before leaving. Barry would be dead within fifteen minutes.


End file.
